I am the Spirt of the Dog
by angelwings39
Summary: Kagome has been living in her past, literally, for the past 300 years. How the hell is that posible? Now that she has nothing left to live for the spirt of fate decides to send her to Middle Earth. What will happen now? InuyashaLord of the Rings
1. Chapter Spirits

**Hi Everyone!!!! Angelwings39 here!! I know I sould be working on my Naruto/ Inuyasha crossover but this is the story that I work on when I have a block so I thought I would share it with you.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings.**

Prologue. Concerning Spirits.

"The one ring to rule them all, the one ring to find them, the one ring to bring them into the darkness and bind them."

-

Spirits are not what everyone may think they are. Spirits are not cute little fairies that run around in leotards, in the middle of some forgotten forest all on there own. No, they do not like to keep to themselves. Spirits like to experience the world. Yes they tend to be different then the rest of the people, but they are out there all around us. They are everything and they are everywhere.

There are many types of spirits. There are classes as well. At the bottom there are ghosts of the dead. Then there are the elemental spirits; there are many of them, in every rock and tree. Higher then them there are the legendary all powerful zodiac spirits who rule over the land since the days of old. Then there are the earth's spirits that play the role of Gods.

The zodiac spirits are chosen, not born. They are chosen for show of qualities of there animal spirit of the zodiac. One particular girl has shown all of the qualities of the dog. Powerful, loyal, lovable, and mans best friend.

"Kagome."

A short girl turned around. She had a mans ceremonial Kimono on with the flowers of the western hire, she had slid off one shoulder to revel her female Brest bind. She had a very demonic looking sword attached her back. The swords ruby jewel called for blood angrily. She had a necklace disappearing into her breast bind. Her silver hair swayed in her face even if it was in a ponytail, as the wind kissed her cheeks. Her tall slip-on boots scuffed the dirt as she crossed the earth to greet the person that was calling her. Her bright blue eyes staired intently, at the newcomer. Not a single emotion portrayed on her face.

"Sesshomaru, my brother. It has been a very long time since I last saw you." Stated Kagome.

"The demon world has kept me busy." Said the silent Sessomaru as he stared at the grave.

"As has the human world for me." Replyed Kagome. "Now it is quite."

There was silence.

It was disrupted by a gun shot in the distance. "Many things have changed since Rin's death. The Mejia Era was a dark age for humans."

"Hn. They still smell the same as they did all thoughts years ago." Scoffed Sessomaru. "You are sill the only decently clean human I have smelled."

Kagome's mouth twitched in some form of a smile. "Human. I have not been called that in a long time."

"I know."

Then silence overtook them as the sky opened up and it began to rain. The rain over took the two silver haired, silver clothed beings. The rain looked as if it did not even touch them. There beauty, if anything was enhanced by the rain making them look even more larger than life then they were before.

"You are troubled my sister."

Kagome turned to leave and looked up at Sessomaru. "The Spirit of fate came to me earlier in the week. I have something that I must do elsewhere; I will not be coming back."

Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow.

"In the year 1982 I will be born in Tokyo Japan at Sunset shrine. Tell my mother in 2000 that I am not coming back and that I love her." Then the spirit of the dog turned and in a flash of light, was gone. Never to be seen in this world again.

Sesshomaru gazed down at his wards grave. 200 years have passes since she died. It has been even longer since that day of the greatest battle of feudal era. Since that day that Kagome become a part of his family, a hero, a ledged, a warrior, a loner and the spirit of the dogs. He wished though that she would find someone that would convince her living was not so bad.

Sesshomaru turned and left.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…………….. Tell me what you think and press the pretty little purple button down there.**

**Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1 I am Kagome of the Dog

Chapter 1. I am Kagome of the Dog.

The sky was a very beautiful thing. The blue of the sky is like none other. _'There was a time were I wished to fly like a bird. I used to have dreams of being a Doctor, going to college, getting married and having a family of my own at the shrine. Just like mama. Then I meet Inuyasha. Then I wanted to be his mate and live my life with him, our pups, Shippo and our friends. Now, I have wondered so long with the purpose of being an eternal spirit. I don't know my own purpose for living is anymore'_ Kaogme got up and looked around she was in a barren land with large boulders decorating it. On either sides of the flat plane were mountains. Kagome could smell water close by and began walking towards it. Where there is water there are people. Then she could figure out where she was.

Kagome watched the barren rock pass bye as she walked. Then she became board and retreated into her thoughts once more._ 'I have no more loved ones left alive other than Sessomaru. He and I have been apart since the demon hunt. He in Meki and I must stay in Negiki. What is left for me? Nothing. Why am I sad? I have nothing.' _Kagome came across a river at its birth place a short time later. Her thoughts become completely bank as she stared at the river. Kagome stared back at herself as she stared at her reflection, not Kikiyo. _'A long time has pasted since anyone can even remember her name. I am lucky then I guess. I don't feel lucky right now though. What is it that I must do here? What is my purpose here? What is it that I must do, in order to live my life of solitude, for forever? Like I have for the past 300 years.'_

Kagome's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of hooves closing in on her. The closer they came the less she cared. She simply sat staring at the river trying to process the meaning of her life. The horses were very close, most likely they could see her descriptively now. Down to her heritage tattoos, that was littered all over her body, not just her wrist, cheeks and collar. Kagome growled mentally. That is one thing she will not be, is caged and leashed like a tamed dog.

Feet were approaching. Not many just two pairs, if she wanted to she could just kill them. Let us see. "Hello strangers. What is it that I can help you with?"

The feet stopped. They were no more than two sword lengths away.

Kagome chuckled in her mind, men never change no matter what race. "Do not worry. I will not hurt you unless you are here to hurt me."

"Who are you?" asked one of the men.

Kagome turned to meet her guests in her presence. She eyed the two men, both in armor of old England one had longer hair then the other; the short haired one wore a crown of a prince. Kagome's face is blank "I am Kagome of the dog."

"I am Theodred son of Théoden." The short haired one bowed his head.

"I am Eomer son of Eomend." Said the long haired one. "What is a lady such as yourself doing so close to Isengard?"

Kagome looked at them. By there looks to the north it was that way, and she sensed an evil presence that way. "I have never been here before. I am new to this country. I used to live on an island far, far to the west of here. But no more."

Theodred looked curiously. "Why did you leave your island, milady?"

Kagome stood up. Startling the two men. She looked at them with a blank stare. "I have lost my purpose to live. I am looking for it."

Then the two examined her closely. Judging her, like every other being she has run across.

Kagome walked closer to them. "I am looking for a village that I can stay at. Can you gentlemen point me in the right direction?"

Eomer stepped forward "We will take you to Edoras. There our King will decide what to do with you."

"Hn. I shall go." Said Kagome blankly.

"Let us ride Prince Theodred, you father should be expecting us soon." Said Eomer.

"Yes. Let us leave. It looks like rain." Theodred's cloak swooshed as he turned to leave.

The horses' whinnied as Kagome approached. "I will follow. I do not like horses very much."

The two looked around. "Milady. How will you follow?"

"I will. Ride."

The two Roherum brushed off the odd looking woman and mounted there horses. Kagome started running after them with the speed of any youki. Kagome could feel there eyes on her; this must not be a normal thing in this world then. Oh boy.

Kagome watched as a large hill in the middle of no where with a large string of Mountains behind it. She followed the two horsemen into the keep of the overlay large hill behind a wooden wall. Above her there were banners of horses blowing in the breeze.

Theodred turned to her and pinned her to the gate of the fortress. "What are you? Are you a new weapon of the enemy?"

"I am Kagome the spirit of the Dog. I am no weapon." Kagome said seriously to the prince. "Now where am I? I make it a point to know where I am at all times."

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Medocen." Explained Eomer. Eomer grabbed her upper arm to drag her threw the town.

"Release me boy." Kagome growled and barred her fangs. "I will not tolerate being caged like an animal."

"You are in my city." Growled Eomer back.

"You are in my presence. Release me. I will not leave unless you give me reason to." Growled Kagome her fangs growing particularly fast.

Eomer released her, scoffed, the walked towards the top of the large hill, his helmet horse hair swinging with him. Then stopped to watch her follow.

Theodred watched, highly entertained.

Kagome replaced her mask and glared. "Men" then followed after him.

Theodred trailed behind them. Silently enjoying himself.

Eomer stormed up the stairs to the Golden Hall and then the sight of his King made him pause. He looked at Grimma. Then stormed back out slamming the door behind him.

Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Theodred examined him as well.

"I have forgotten that Grimma controls your father now. We shall hide her in the stables. We cannot let Grimma get hold of another innocent life." Eomer said seriously.

"When will the Mithrandir come to our aid?" whispered Theodred.

"Soon."

Kagome looked at both of them. "Is there anything that I can do?"

Both of them looked at each other. Eomer closed the space in-between the two of them, there was barley room to breath. "Not unless you have the power to battle a powerful dark wizard out of the mind of our King."

"Mind control is something that I have never understood. I cannot help you." explained Kagome.

"N-"

Theodred butted Eomer off before he could say anything. "Let us go to the stables and talk freely there."

Kagome watched as she walked threw the back streets of Edoras to go around the people. Kagome stood out too much with her bright white Kimono. Kagome watched the people in the alleyways that the little houses made. They looked as if they have given up on life. Dressed in all black, with there eyes strait at the ground. There was not a single giggle of a happy child for miles. Kagome watched as a woman ushered her children inside as her eyes connected with Kagome's iridescent blue eyes, then she hid in fear. Then Kagome walked inside an abandoned stable and up the latter to the loft and Eomer and Theodred followed quietly.

Eomer shut the loft door and eyed the spirit as she sat cross-legged on the floor, gracefully and like she belonged there. She was like a beam of light in a dark place like this. That sword on her back had a very large jewel in the clutch of the claw. It was glowing red, like blood. She was so beautiful though, he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his entire life. Eomer joined his prince on the floor across from the spirit.

Kagome placed her sword in her lap like Inuysha used to and crossed her arms. "Now, what is it that is wrong with your King? Tell me everything"

The two men of Rohan looked at each other then explained to the spirit about there troubles. They could not, not trust her. She was a spirit of middle earth, and loved everyone. Just like the earth.

'_No matter how unwomanly she is.' _Growled Eomer in him mind.

"Your King is possessed and he is being controlled by a corrupted hand." Said Kagome blankly. "I cannot help you. I have no skill with the way of the mind."

'_She is so blank too. It is like she has never held emotion in her life.' _Growled Eomer. He was just getting more pissed just thinking about her. Insolent female.

"Tell us about you." Said Theodred innocently.

Eomer sighed. He is still very young.

Kaogme turned her eyes on the Prince. "What is it that you want to know?"

"Hm. How old are you? Interesting things like that." Smiled the Prince.

Eomer almost smacked himself. This was suppose to be an interrogation.

"My full name is Kagome Tenshi Higurashi. English is not my first language. My name means caged bird in the setting sun of the west. I am 359 years old." Listed Kagome then she eyed the two men. "Is that good enough for you."

The younger nodded. Then they bid the spirit goodnight, promising to visit. Then left her to her thoughts.

-

Three weeks have passed since the day that the two Roherum have found the spirit of the dog at the stream. They both visited her every day telling each other about there home. The second week only Eomer visited. Theodred was out on patrol.

They became on slightly better terms after thy spared in the loft all threw the week. Eomer decided that he should not treat her as a woman of Rohan that trembles at his feet. He should treat her more like an elf. She has her own way of life, just as the elf's do. If anything it was slightly similar. She was completely otherworldly, that is the only way to describe her.

When Theodred did not return by the third week. Eomer became worried and went out looking for him by the third day. Eomer came to her late one night; Theodred had been ambushed by Orks. He was slowly dieing.

Kagome stood from the barn loft and walked down the stairs. "Take me to him and I will heal him."

Eomer snuck Kagome into the palace. Grimma usually locks himself in his room at these times. So it was not hard. When he came upon his cousins' room his sister was crying on his body.

"Eowen I brought a healer." Declared Eomer as he shut the door quietly.

"Who is it that you brought, brother?" sniffed Eowen. She was only trying to be strong, women.

Eowen eyed Kagome. "Who is she?"

Kagome walked right past her and too there cousin. They smelled an acidic like smell hit there nose and then she threw his shit on the ground. It was soaked in blood. She carefully examined him. Then she spoke. "I need water and clean towels, now."

Eowen looked at her as if she had two heads.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "This one shall not repeat oneself."

Eowen jumped and ran out of the room, then came back with a glair on her tearstained face and the supplies Kagome asked for.

Kagome grabbed the supplies and began to clean the wound carefully. She then threw it all aside and hovered her hands over his body and her hands glowed pink.

He watched her closely as did his sister.

"Eomer, look he is healing. It is a miracle!" Said Eowen childishly.

Eomer nodded. "Kagome is a miracle."

Eowen examined the other female. "That is your name then."

Kagome examined the other female with a cold stare. "Hn." She continued washing Theodred of the exist blood. "When Theodred awakens. Make sure that he drinks something with sugar in it. Juice perhaps and a very settle meal such as soup with only broth. I did heal him all the way but he has lost much blood and will need to make more. The food I suggested will help."

She got up to leave. "If you need anything else Eomer, let me know I shall be on the roof. Just say my name and I will hear you."

Kagome left threw the window, up a nearest tree and they could see no more.

Eowen turned her glowering blue eyes on her brother. "Who is she to you Eomer? How come I have never seen her before? How did she do that? Is-"

"Eowen stop, she can hear you. You do not want to anger the Spirit of the Dog now do you?" Sighed Eomer. Some days he just hated women, like today. Kagome wasn't a woman though. She was a female bitch.

Eowen gasped. Her eyes wide and fearful. "Where did you find such a being, brother?"

"The Prince and I found her at the birth of the river near Isenguard a few weeks back. She came with us because she was looking for a place to stay. Now I am grateful that I did not present her to the King and Grimma." sighed Eomer tiredly. It was raining again outside and he looked all night for the Kings son. Dawn was just breaking over the horizon. Signaling a new dawn of another day. It was then the siblings decided it was best to go tell the King that his son was badly wounded but will heal.

"Kagome."

The said spirit appeared before him. Her beautiful silver hair wiped around her dancing to an invisible song. "Hai."

Kagome eyed the man of Rohan. "What is wrong with you Eomer? You look as if you have not had a good night sleep in a few hundred years."

"I did not sleep all night. I was looking for Theodred. Now I must go see the King. Will you watch over Theodred?" said Eomer uneasily.

"Yes I shall keep a close eye on the boy. The foul smelling one was at the door in the wee hours in the mourning. Watching, be warier Eomer. This is a very snakelike man you are dealing with." Kagome eyed Eowen. "He is watching you young one, with the lust of evil men in his aura." Eomer sputtered angrily.

Kagome turned and her body morphed into a medium sized dog with silver fur and bright blue eyes. Then she jumped on Theodred's bed. Curled up and pretended to sleep.

Eomer patted Kagome's head before he left. Earning a growl from her. Before Eomer shut the door with a chuckle.

-

"Milord your son is badly wounded." Cooed Eowen in tears. Petting her Kings hand.

"He was ambushed by orks." The King mumbled and Eomer continued. "If we do not defend our country Sourman will take it by force."

"That is a lie." Grimma entered into the light of the dark room. "Sourman the white has ever been our friend and alley."

The King mumbled incoherent words. Grimma bent down and listened.

"Orks are roaming freely across our lands; unchecked, unchallenged, killing at will. Orks barring the white hand of Sourman." Eomer threw down the helmet of the Ork he took.

Grimma examined it, paused then came back. "Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind? Can't you not see your Uncle whereas of you malcontent and warmongering."

"Warmongering?" glared Eomer.

Then Eomer charged and held up the sniveling wretch by his neck. "How long has it been since Sourman bought you? What was the promised price, Grimma? When all the men were dead you would take your share of the treasure?"

Grimma's gaze shifted over to Eowen and lingered.

Eomer became angry and shook the snakes gaze away from his sister. "Too long you have watched my sister. Too long have you hunted her steps."

Then many men of Rohan grabbed Eomer and began punching and kicking him.

Grimma adjusted his clothes. "You see much, Eomer son of Eomend, too much. You are banished forthwith from the Kingdome of Rohan and all its domains under pain of death."

"You have no authority here!" struggled Eomer.

"This order does not come from me. It comes from the King." Grima unrolled a peace of parchment to revel the Kings messy scrawl. "He signed it this morning."

"NO!" He saw a wisp of silver behind a pillar. As the men dragged him out back they let him go. Eomer looked up. "Why is it that you ceased?"

"We are still loyal to Rohan and to you Lord Eomer. We leave at nightfall for the Roherum, we shall cleanse these lands ourselves of the Orks, if our King refuses to see." Spoke one of the guards.

Eomer nodded.

The guards were pushed aside and Kagome walked towards him in her human form. "Eowen is watching him. He has awoken and shall live to fight another day, but needs much rest."

"Thank you, for taking care of him." Smiled Eomer weekly.

Kagome knelt down next to the rider. "I did not come to wish you a tear felt goodbye. I have come to warn you. I had a vision of a great battle in the mountains with a great wall that was broken by the evil things. Do you know of what I speak?"

"Helms Deep will be breeched. Impossible."

Kagome stood to leave. "That is what I have forseen. I shall do everything in my power to help your land." She continued walking towards the Golden Hall.

"Kagome!" cried out Eomer.

Kagome turned and stared intently.

"Watch over my family while I am away."

Kagome nodded then disappeared.

"By the Gods… Who is she milord?"

Eomer watched as she soared threw the air more graceful then any bird he had ever seen. "An insolent female that is what she is." Maybe he did not mind the female.

-

The next day after Eomer left the snake of a man made many attempts to seduce Lady Eowen so Kagome took her dog form the day after all of these attempt. So, Kagome sat across from Eowen as a small silver dog. Eowen was once again crying.

"Why did he leave, Kagome? He did not even say goodbye!" Eowen began to cry harder on top of Theodred.

Kagome began to growl venomously at the door. All of the hair on her back stood on end.

Eowen's head looked up at the silver dog. Then at what she was growling at.

"Did he die sometime in the night?" It was that sniveling snake Grimma. For some reason he just rubbed Kagome's fur the wrong way.

"Grimma. Leave us!" Shouted an overly emotional Eowen. The tears streaming down her face added to the overall effect.

Grimma did not listen Kagome growled even louder as his stench assaulted her nose. "What a tragedy for the king to loose his only son and heir. I understand that his passing is hard to accept now that your brother has deserted you." He once again tried to touch Eowen.

Eowen ripped herself out of his grip. "Leave me alone you snake!"

"Oh you are alone-OUCH!!" Kagome decided to make herself heard by viscously gnawing at the snake's hand drawing blood ripping skin from bone. "Insolent beast let go of me at once!" He tried to make a swipe at Kagome but she jumped off the bed and in front of Eowen. All hair raised and growling viscously. The blood dripping from her mouth made her look even more like a mad dog.

He fled.

Eowen slumped onto the bed. Kagome morphed into her other form and wiped the blood off her mouth.

Eowen began to laugh. "How come you get to fight him and I don't!"

Kagome smirked. "I have fangs you don't. He was also getting on my last nerve." Kagome swiped the last of the blood off and grimaced. "Disgusting."

Kagome's eyes turned to the west. Then back to Eowen. "There is someone approaching the village that I have not scented before. He smells of old magic. I will investigate. Stay here, watch him. The snake will not bug you, I have seen to that." Once again Kagome walked out of Theodreds room.

Kagome walked towards the thrown room. She hid behind a pillar of the great hall. She watched as a still blooded Grimma shout orders to the loyal guards who refused to leave there Kings side. There head was bowed and there fists clenched. _'They must not like him either.'_ Kagome chuckled.

They returned with four beings all different from the other. A small bireded man, he was half the size of the others in his company. Then there was a pointy eared man that was very beautiful, an elf no doubt. Then the last two where undutably human, one was much younger then the other but like the other human there was a sent of immortal pumping threw his veins. The other was the wizard that she scented earlier; he was what Kagome would imagine Merlin to look like when she was small.

Kagome watched silently behind the pillar. She did not listen to the words that they said, just watched them. There were words exchanged by Grimma and the Wizard. The Wizard did not put up with the snake; he pushed his staff in his face. Grimma shouted orders to take his staff. Then a fight broke out as the Wizard approached the spell bound King. The possessor tried to fight the good Wizard.

Kagome tried to grab Eowen before she tried to run to her uncles aide. Then she was pulled out of her hiding spot by the dramatic human. She felt the Elf's eyes on them as well as the humans. Kagome growled in her thought at the darkness that was coming from the King leaving him. He became younger and then he began to fall out of his chair. Eowen rushed forward to help him.

"Gandalf?"

The wizard, Gandalf spoke "Breath the free air again my friend"

The King gasped in air. "Dark have been my dreams of late."

Gandalf stepped down from the thrown and smiled. "Your fingers would remember there old strength better if they grasped your sword." The King was presented his sward and he examined and caressed it like it was his first time seeing it. Then he saw Grimma for the first time. He growled.

Grimma tried to run. Tried.

Théoden threw him down the steps and Kagome smirked in the shadow of the Hall. Eowen smiled as well. "Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

Grimma tried to save his own scaly hide with kissing his ass. "I only ever served you my lord!"

Théoden made to swing at the leech, but sadly (in Kagome's opinion) he was stopped by the young human.

"NO MY LORD! No my lord!! Enough blood has been spilt on his count." The human called out to the King. He offered his hand to the snake and was spit on.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" The snake, Grimma. Fled Rohan.

"Hail Théoden, King!"

Théoden looked around sadly. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

Eowen rushed forward. "He was badly wounded by Orks. Kagome healed him so he shall live. He is resting now milord in his room."

Théoden King rushed up the steps to see his son.

Eowen followed at a slower pase. Kagome followed after her. Her silver hair wiped around her.

Kagome turned and eyed the company, then continued walking. The hall seemed much brighter now that Théoden has been awakened. It seemed warmer to everyone. Kagome watched outside the door as the King was reunited with his son. Along with the four followers that came to Edoras.

Kagome watched the reunion silently. The four followers watched her.

The small one approached her. She eyed him, her bright blue orbs glowing in the candle light. He stood in front of her and she waited for him to speak. After a while she became board and raised an eyebrow.

The small creature blushed. "I was just admiring your beauty my lady. Are you an elf?"

"No." Kagome answered blankly.

The beired thing stared at Kagome intently. She staired blankly back at him. Then continued watching the King and his family.

The small thing became angerly that he was being ignored. The wizard, Gandalf chuckled. "It would be wise not to anger a Spirit, Master Gimli."

Kagome turned her attention onto the wizard. "You are a wise one."

Gandalf chuckled. "I am Gandalf the White."

Kagome eyed him for a minute. "I am Kagome of the Dog."

Gandalf smiled. "A zodiac animal Spirit then. That is what you are?"

Kagome nodded.

Gandalf motioned to his followers to introduce themselves.

" I am Aragon son of Arathorn." Nodded the young human.

"I, milady am Gimli son of Gloin." Said the sort one.

"I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm." Replied the Elf.

Kagome nodded once again and continued watching the family. The King was now conversing with his only son happily crying.

Kagome turned to the wizard and company. "You know that there is a battle to come as well don't you, Wizard."

Gandalf sighed. "Sadly yes."

Kagome growled. "Edoras is in no condition to fight in the battle that I have foreseen. A large number of men will fall to the darkness of the tower."

Gandalf sighed. " I know."

Kagome eyed him. "There is hope. Eomer has taken men loyal to Rohan to kill the shadows that dirty the land."

Legolas watch Kagome intently. Kagome staired back with no fear.

Then she got up off the wall and walked into the princes room.

King Théoden turned. "Who are you?"

Kagome stood next to the prince. "I am Kagome of the Dog."

"You saved my son?" Gasped Théoden. "What can I do to repay you?"

Kagome turned to the window to leave. "Allow me to fight in the upcoming battle with the evil wizard and your debt will be repaid."

In a flash of silver hair, Kagome was gone.

King Théoden was furious. "I cannot allow a woman to do man work that is a complete outrage!!!!"

Eowen, furious huffed angrily at the King. The Prince chuckled.

Then the fellowship entered with Gandalf. "I do not think all of the men of Rohan have any power to stop her." Chuckled Gandalf humorously. "As I said to Master Gimli, it would be wise not to anger a Spirit."

Legolas looked to the window which he saw the spirit go out of. She was so beautiful but at the same time so cold. Her eyes looked as if a roaring fire had been but out. Legolas looked longingly at the window. He wanted to see that flam rekindled.


	3. Chapter 2The Darkness of Helm’s Deep

Chapter 2. The Darkness of Helm's Deep.

"They had not warning. They were unarmed." Declared Eowen. "Now the wild men are burning as they go; Rick cot and tree."

Kagome had reappeared days latter at sunset with a horse and two children that had just lost there village. She refused to speak to King, she glared at him. He stayed away from her gaze. Afraid of what might happen if he looked too long in thoughts oceans of blue.

"Where is Mama?!?" asked the small girl.

Eowen hushed her, to let the big people talk.

Gandalf motioned toward the children. "This is but a taste of terror that Sourman will unleash. All the more potent for fear is driven out by the fear of Souran. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from you women and children. You must fight."

No matter how convincing Gandalf sounded, the King did not agree.

So Aragon tried. "You have 2,000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you his men will return and fight for there king" comforted Aragon

"They will be 300 lieges from here by now. Eomer cannot help us" Gandalf practically jumped off the stool to the King. Théoden stopped him "I know what you want from me. I cannot bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you. Whether risk it or not." Stated Aragorn obviously

"When last I checked Théoden, not Aragorn was King of Rohan."

Kagome growled loudly at the men. Théoden looked at her. He opened him mouth to say something, then closed it. Deciding that it would best if he said nothing.

Gimli burped grossly.

"Then what is the Kings decision." Sighed Gandalf.

"We make for Helm's deep at noon. There we shall decide the fate of Rohan." Declared Théoden.

Kagome pushed herself off the wall and stalked down the hallway to Theodred's room. Legolas eyed her.

Aragon chuckled into his pipe in elfish. **"Do you fancy her Legolas?"**

Legolas turned his elf eyes on his dear friend. **"I would be lying if I did not say that I think that she is beautiful."**

**"Follow her then. You will thank me later when you are mated." **Commented Gandalf fondly.

Gimli cleared his thought angrily.

The humans looked at the three of them like they grew second heads.

Legolas huffed adjusted his bow and followed the spirit of middle earth down the halls of Rohan.

He found the female in the Princes room. Her hand was glowing a bright pink.

Her hand lifted and her eyes opened. "You should be fit enough to make the journey to Helm's deep now, young one."

"Thank you, Kagome. I am glad that we found you that day."

"Hn. Rest, the journey tomorrow will be a long one. Goodnight."

Kagome left. "Hello Legolas."

"Good evening Kagome."

Kagome walked out to the golden hall, ignoring the king, and outside to the cool night air. She jumped onto the roof of the hall and Legolas followed at a slower passe. She sat on the roof, arms folded and her sword in her lap. "What is it Legolas? You aura seems troubled."

Legolas sat down next to her. "I heard what you said to King Théoden the other day. At the time I was siding with him. You should not fight but now, I sence in your soul that you are a weathered warrior. How could a spirit like you fight in a battle that is bloody? You seem like a gentle spirit, what happened to stop you smiling?"

Kagome looked out at the clouded sky and the distant lands of Rohan. She sat there for a minute thinking. Legolas almost got up to leave when he heard her beautiful voice. "You are an elf correct Legolas?"

"Yes my home is in a forest to the north of here, called Mirkwood." Legolas smiled just thinking about home.

"Have you ever heard the Story of the Zodiac Spirits?"

Legolas looked out into the distance in reality he was looking out into his memory. "No, I thought that there were only spirits of the forest and ghosts of the dead."

Kagome looked at him. "You knew that I was a spirit when you looked at me though correct?"

"Yes, I could sences how you soul was bound to nature around you." Nodded Legolas.

Kagome sighed. "There is a story about us Zodiac Spirits where I come from. The Spirits of Earth where said to do what I do. Control and contain spirits of the living and dead. Then there was a great battle between the two to see who would rule, the Living or the Dead. This battle went on for three days and three nights. They were perfect opposites of each other so they could not kill one another.

"The Spirits of the Earth grew sad that there children were fighting. So, on the third day they gave 12 humans and demons the gift of being a spirit of each zodiac animal. They disbanded the fight and are now in charge of making sure that it never happens again. These beings, both human and demon are given the gift of immortality and other qualities of the animal they were charged with.

"For example; I have fangs and can change into my dog form. These are a few of the ability that we are given. With all of the power and the knowledge though comes a terrible price. I was human before I was turned. So, I had to watch all of my friends and family die around me wile I remain young and un-weathered by age. I have been alone for 300 years. I have forgotten what it is like to feel other than anger and nothing. Even now when I speak about my life I cannot feel a thing. I am not sad, am not angry, I am blank." Finished Kagome completely blank as she said. She really did not feel anything.

Legolas look at her in fascination. Yes he was pushing 200 but he was not as lonely as she was. He had other elves and Aragon to keep him company. She, was like him, but lonely for a very long time. "I am sorry for you loss. When this war is over you can come stay with me and what is left of my people. Elf's are like you and immortal. You will not have to suffer anymore loss."

Kagome's mouth twitched into a smile. It was small but it was a start. He put the small spirit in his lap then wrapped his elfish clock in them and fell asleep until morning light.

Kagome was started by his forwardness. She relaxed into the warm of his arm of perhaps the only one that almost understood her next to her brother and maybe Eomer. Eomer was foolish though much like his Uncle, wanting to treat her like a human female when she was something that demons trembled in fear at. Kagome though of it no more because it would only anger her further. She sank into the worms of the elf and slept for the first time in an uncountable number of days.

The two beings of the forest woke to the sight of morning sun rising. They leapt down the roof and went to prepare to leave for Helm's Deep.

Apparently Gandalf left late in the night to search for Eomer. The fellowship and herself would be guarding the people of Edoras.

Kagome healed the prince one more time to give his blood cells an extra kick start of regenerating themselves.

"I feel better then ever Kagome!!" grinned the Prince.

"I imagine so. Put on your armor we leave for Helm's Deep at noon." Kagome left the prince with a swoosh of her silver hair and cloth.

Kagome walked into the Golden Hall and watch Eowen practice with a sword then almost kill Aragon. She watched her blush at what he said to her after he left.

Kagome immerged from the shadows. "Eowen."

Eowen jumped. "Kagome! You startled me."

"Hm," Kagome watched Aragon leave the golden hall. "He is in love with a she-elf."

Eowen jumped again. "How did you know-?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her. "I am over 300 years old. Must you play dumb with me? Besides I can smell the sent of lust on you."

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to the door. It was Legolas. "You are the other scout remember? We have to leave now."

Kagome nodded her head to Eowen and left out the front door.

Legolas and Kagome ran down the steps out the gate of Edoras and across the plains of Rohan, scouting the inevitable threat of Souruman.

-

Legolas and Kagome jumped from hill to hill on the far reaches of the traveling herd of Edoras people. The people of Edoras walked slower than imaginable. Not only were they depressed about leaving there homes, but they thought that they were going to die.

At sunset they parade stopped for the night.

Kagome and Legolas planted themselves on a rock and sat around a fire drinking hot tea and eating small bits of lambus bread. Aragon came up with them and sat admiring the view. He smoked his pipe, blowing small clouds out of his mouth.

There was a comfortable silence.

Kagome stared off into the distances. "Eowen is a very bad cook. Take the soup that she offers the pour it out."

Sure enough, Eowen came with a pot of steaming soup. Kagome gagged slightly at the smell that was assaulting her sensitive nose.

Legolas's eyes widened. "It must be terrible."

Kagome eyed the elf. "You have no idea."

Eowen approached the fire. She offered the pot to Aragorn. "Stew? It isn't much but it is hot."

Kagome stared at Aragon intently.

Aragon took the soup. He put it in his bowl then tried to eat it. He gagged on it slightly then forced himself to swallow.

Eowen smiled "Good?"

He nodded. "Mmm"

"Do you want some?" offered Eowen.

"We have tea. Thank you though." Motioned Legolas. Kagome stared at Eowen.

Eowen moved to go back with her people. Aragon tried to dump it out. What ever "it" was.

Eowen turned around, stopping Aragon from pouring the soup out. Burning his hand in the process. "I heard a funny thing from my uncle. He said that you road to war with my Grandfather Thangel. But that cannot be true."

"Théoden has a good memory he was only a small boy at the time." Replied Aragon.

"Then you must be at least 60."

"No." Aragon shook his head.

"70?"

Aragon shook his head again.

"You cannot be 80!"

Aragon coughed. "87"

Eowen jumped up in surprise. "You are one of the Dunadie. Blessed with unnatural long life. They are said to be ledged though."

"That is true there are few of us left. Kingdome in the north was destroyed long ago." said a sad Aragon

Eowen got up to leave. "Eat up."

Aragon nodded. Once she was down the hill he tossed the soup over his shoulder.

"Told you." Said Kagome. Sipping her tea

The moon rose into the sky and the three very old beings dosed off taking different shifts of watch.

Morning light came and Kagome woke Legolas and Aragon. Kagome and Legolas left before the others to get a head start. Halfway to midday, Legolas and Kagome found something, as well as the Rohan Scouts.

"WARGS!!!!"

Kagome jumped up the mountain pass and killed the other warg scout with her bear hand reaching into the beast and pulling out its heart. She looked down at Legolas, as he killed the other.

"A scout!"

Theodred and Théoden road up "What did you see Kagome?"

"Wargs." She stated then ran back up the hill to kill them.

Théoden turned to his family. "Eowen and Theodred take the people to Helms deep we will meet you there."

"But we can fight father!!" argued Theodred.

Théoden turned to his son. "You are still healing. Do this for me. I can not lose you two." Then the King road off to war.

Théoden charged with his warriors into war then he saw a beautiful sight. It was Kagome slaying the Wargs single handedly with cover fire from the elf from Mirkwood.

There were green whips coming out of her fingers killing them instantly.

Théoden turned to his men. "CHARGE!!!!"

There were only a few left by the time they got there but it was enough to appease the men of there blood lust towards Sourman.

Kagome turned and watched as Aragon tried to kill a warg rider by jumping on it. There was a tussle and the wage strapped Aragon to the Warg and was pushed off. The Warg continued off the cliff. Kagome ran toward the cliff and jumped off.

"KAGOME!!"

Kagome stabbed the Warg with Sounga and sheathed her blood thirsty sword. She melted Aragon free and formed her cloud to float up the cliff to Legolas. Legolas was the one that screamed out for her.

Kagome stepped down on the landing of rock elegantly. Aragon got off uneasily.

Legolas hugged Aragon happily then he held Kagome tightly.

Aragon hugged her as well. "I thought I was a goner. Thank you."

Kagome nodded. "Just don't do it again. It is very hard to form my cloud. So if you don't mind lets step away from the edge."

Legolas handed Aragon his necklace. "You will need this my friend." The he jogged after Kagome.

Aragon and King Théoden watch the two of them leave. "I am very glad that she is on our side." Said Théoden

"As am I."

Then they continued to Helm's Deep.

Legolas and Kagome were the first to arrive at the deep followed shortly by the King and Aragon along with a large majority of the soldiers that began with.

"Make way for the King!!"

"Make way for the King!!"

Eowen and Theodred turned to the gate to greet the King.

"Many of you have returned, father." Smiled Theodred.

"How did the battle go?" smiled Eowen happily.

"The battle went well. Kagome is very powerful. We are very lucky to have her on our side. Our people are safer because of her and that elf." Smiled King Théoden he and his son left to discuss battle plans.

"Milady it is good to see your smiling face." Smiled a happy Gimli.

"I heard the battle went well." Smiled Eowen.

"Oh yes!!" smiled Gimli He nudged Aragon with his ax. "This one fell off the cliff but Kagome ran after him and jumped off!! Then she pulled him up with a cloud she conjured!! It was truly amazing, my lady. She is so much more powerful then she looks."

"Really? I keep on hearing that. I believe it after I saw her heal Theodred from near death." Said Eowen wistfully as she looked up at Legolas and Kagome. They were walking along the mountain top to set up the barrier that she told Eowen about. It will keep the evil things out and the good are welcome in. "She is otherworldly with the power that she wields."

Gimli nodded then chuckled at the two. "The elf has taken interest in the lass." Then walked away.

Eowen looked at the Elf and Kagome. She did seem a lot happier now that he was here. She smiled then turned to help her people into the caves.

-

Kagome turned to Legolas. "I will pass out after I set this barrier. This is the largest one I have ever had to make. I will only be out for a bit."

Legolas nodded.

Kagome put her hands together, closed her eyes and then slammed her hands down onto the surface of the mountain. A large pink bubble shimmered into igsistance around Helms Deep.

Then she fell into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 3The Fourth Night

Chapter 3. The Fourth Night.

The sun was in the middle of the sky by the time Kagome woke up in Legolas's arms. She snuggled into his warm arms and buried her nose into his vest. She inhaled his warm sent of the warm sun. Kagome stretched and yawned barring her fangs. Then she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

She felt a rumble threw Legolas. He was chuckling at her. "Good morning Lady Kagome."

Kagome opened one eye. "Uh. I'm never doing that again."

Legolas chuckled at her again. "Aragon came and told me shortly after you fell asleep that the Uruk-hai will be here by nightfall. 10,000 strong at least will be here."

Kagome sighed tiredly. "I tier of war, but peace is only kept for so long."

"Let us just think of what we shall do when we win this battle." Legolas though optimistically.

Kagome turned to the keep. "Come. We must get ready for war."

The two forest beings jumped gracefully down the mountain to the keep. They appeared in front of the armoire.

They walked in and it was long since emptied. Only Aragon and Gimli remained.

Gimli turned to Kagome. "About time you woke up. Had a nice nap?" He laughed at her.

Kagome turned to the two of them. She raised her eyebrow. "You will be glad that I put that barrier up by the end of this." Then she turned to a water basin and began to dress for war.

Kagome readjusted her kimonos shoulder. She pulled out a long sash of royal purple and yellow. Then she turned it into an obi then undid her hair and parted it down the middle. To reveal a blue moon saying the she was lady of the west and a force to be reckoned with. Shortly after she summoned her armor. It was just like brother Sessomaru's except shaped for her female body.

Kagome turned to the fellowship.

They gasped at her.

Kagome sighed sadly. "I have seen many wars in my days of living. Too many."

"Lass, ya look like your going to go to a ball instead of war." Commented Gimli.

"I have worn these clothes to many wars. They are most useful." Kagomes eyes smiled at them, never on her full lips or her beautiful face.

There was a horn that blew in the distance.

Legolas looked off. "That is no Ork horn."

The four of them rushed out of the keep. In marched an army of elf archers.

They heard Haldir say "We have come to honor that allegiance."

"Haldir!! You are most welcome my friend." smile Aragon happily hugging him. Haldir did not really know what to do so he genteelly patted his back.

"We are proud to fight along side of men once more." Said Haldir proudly.

The he saw Kagome and bowed. Along with the rest of the elf's. "Spirit we have heard tale of your coming from the trees. We are proud to fight along your side as well. What is your name, my lady." Haldir kissed Kagome's clawed hand.

"I am Kagome of the Dog. Now let us prepare for battle." Kagome dismissed Haldir.

Legolas went to greet his friend from the land of Lorian. _**"It is good to see you my friend."**_

Haldir nodded his elegant head to the other elf. _**"It is good to see another friendly face in a sea of humans." **_

Kagome was speeking with the King off in a corner about what she planned to do. Legolas had heard it befor. Even if she was all an powerful Zodiac Spirit she was still female and he had the need to protect her from the shadows of the world. But she has already seen much of the darkness there was nothing to protect her from. She is so powerful as well… at times he felt week by her side, others he felt like a male protecting what was his. If she heard him saying that he might die a swift and sudden death under her blue gaze.

Haldir watch the other blond elf intently. _**"Your friend is very beautiful even by elven standards."**_

Legolas's eyes turned on Haldir. _**"Kagome is a part of middle earth, why would she not be beautiful?"**_

Kagome nodded to Legolas. Then took off up the mountain to her position.

Haldir looked at both Kagome and Legolas. _**"Ah yes. You are found of her are you not? I can see it in the way you act." **_Legolas looked at the other elf incredulously. Haldir changed the subject_** "I was told that your people are staying here longer to look after the age of men. Are you not going to the Un dieing lands?"**_

_**"My people have yet to decide wither or not to go." **_Legolas got into position and waited.

Night fall came and the moon rose into the sky Kagome stood poised and ready for her attack. Legolas watched her climb gracefully. He wished that she would not fight but he was not even going to try and stop her. She has already proven that she does not care what men think what she should do. She does what she wants, that's it.

He saw the Uruk-hai come and began pounding on the on the barrier. Every time they touched it they were fried into dust. The more of them tried to break it down the more of them died. After a short time the wall broke. Hopefully that got ride of some of the numbers. Then the archers began shooting down more of them.

"Volley!" screamed Théoden.

Then there were more arrows but nothing seemed to bring down there numbers.

Then there was a streak of bright light from where Kagome was. He did not have time to look. Legolas need to keep his mind on the battle. There were more bright streaks of light killed large numbers of Uukuhi at a time. It greatly helped.

The Uruk-hai with the large flare was killed by Kagome. Latter's were turned to dust. The Uruk-hai could no longer climb up. So they tried to bring up the bigger latter. Kagome turned toughs into dust as well. Then Kagomes volley of Arrows stopped.

Legolas looked up. She was not there. The battle field became silent. Haldir was looking up at a great light. Muttering in elfish.

Legolas looked up and gasped. There was Kagome spinning very fast. There was another flash of light then there in Kagomes spot was a gargansuous silver dog with the same markings as Kagome. She ran down from the sky on the cloud that he saw her on the other day. Her teeth barred and growling.

Green acid came out of her mouth dissolving Uruk-hai in larger numbers. More and more the Uruk-hai numbers depleted.

The Great Dog that was Kagome ran for the skies once more of her enemies were slain so that the numbers would be fair and fell into the Keep. Her body slowly changed into her human form she touched down next to Legolas. Completely clean no wounds or anything.

"I have done as much as I can. Now, Théoden must defend his keep." She said tiredly. "Hello Gimli." Then Kagome was down for the count.

Gimli propped her against the wall wile Legolas shot more arrows at the Uruk-hai. His are was beginning to feel numb. They more he shot the pain became greater. Then he would look down at Kagome. She worked so hard to protect the keep that she passed out, again, from using too much energy. He would shoot more and more. Then the sun rose up into the sky.

"LEGOLAS!!! WE RIDE OUT!!!!!"

Kagome twitched and she was awake. "Let's go."

They suited up the men and horses and road out and meet there enemy head on. Kagome ran out after them. The horses could not stand being next to her they would buck and have a fit.

The solders left began slicing away at their enemy then Kagome turned to the east. "Eomer has returned." Then cut down another Uruk-hai with her whip.

Within a matter of an hour there enemy retreated into the forest.

"VICTORY WE HAVE VICTORY!!!"

"YAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

"STAY OUT OF THE FOREST!!!"

"KEEP AWAY FROM THE TREES!"

"STAY AWAY FROM THE FOREST!!"

Kagome walked up to the front line and watched her enemy flee into the forest. A forest that was not there when they arrived. The trees woke up and killed her enemy.

Then she turned and went back to the keep. She continued the long peaceful walk back and went strait for the caves and released the women and children while the men pat themselves on the back for a good days work. When in reality she did most of it.

Eowen gave her a playful glair then a fierce hug. "I was very worried about you!!!"

Kagome nodded then walked away. She stopped. "Your brother is back." And continued to the keep. Where Legolas was arguing with Gimli about who had more kills.

Kagome walked up to them. "Mr. Dwarf I believe that I have more kills then either of you combined. So stop your gloating." Kagome smirked.

"Grah…."growled the dwarf.

Kagome chuckled.

"Lady Kagome has you beet." Said Haldir as he appeared next too Kagome.

"Hm." Said Kagome looking at Haldir. "Many of your people are still alive are you leaving for home now?"

"Yes, my lady. We are it was a pleasure to fight along your side." Bowed Haldir. Once again he kissed her hand and left with his troupes.

The whole time during this interaction. Legolas turned beet red. Gimli nudged him playfully. Aragon and Gimli showed knowing looks, and were guffawing silently to them self's. Kagome being the dense person that she is did not notice.

Kagome bid Haldir goodbye and turned to her comrades. "I am very tired of war." Then proceeded to pass out.

Legolas caught her promptly. "She did fight the battle for us."

The three of them nodded.

Eomer came over. "I've been hearing tales of how little Kagome held off the Uruk-hai practically single handedly. Now I see that it is true." Eomer patted her head affectionately, and then laughed. "In my three weeks of knowing her I have never seen her sleep. She must be tiered."

Kagomes image shimmered and she turned into a small dog. Legolas scooped up Kagome in his arms before Eomer could. Then hoisted himself on his horse, after saying a few calming words in Elvish to calm the beast.

Gandalf chuckled at the sight of Kagome. "Let us ride for Isenguard. We must make sure Sourman is taken care of."

Then they road off into the west.


	5. FINAL Message

Hello my lovely readers!

As you may know I have not written in a while. So all my stories are up for adoption. I can no longer find the time to write, nor do I have the will too. Message me if you want them! I'll give you what I have.

3 Angelwings39


End file.
